


The Sinner and the Saints

by Badgerbitch



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But because Hamilton is an absolute bitch there's still gonna be, Canon Era, Everybody Lives, Feels, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgerbitch/pseuds/Badgerbitch
Summary: Eliza knows she shouldn't be ok with this, shouldn't allow her husband to have an affair. And yet, the only thing that bothers her is that Alexander won't tell her the other woman's name.John knows this is the only way, knows this is the only chance he has to keep his Alexander. And yet, he is terrified of the day Eliza will find out his name.Alexander knows he can't live without both of them at his side.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John Laurens & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	The Sinner and the Saints

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (published) attempt at something longer, please be kind. I will publish a new chapter every two weeks. I already have the first few chapters written, but i need that kind of structure to consistently get shit done. Hope you'll like it.

Alexander held Eliza's hand, as he led her through the hallways.

Few people would take offense at them sneaking away like this, not when he was going to be her husband soon, anyways.

Husband.

Eliza's heart made a leap of joy at the thought. She held tighter onto his slender hands.

The next door was a guest room, perfect for the supposed talk in privacy Alex had asked her for. She pulled him in and locked the door behind them.

Those gorgeous eyes, full of spirit and care and... instead of the expected arousal, nervousness was written on his handsome face. So he truly did only want to talk with her?

Eliza did her best not to show her disappointment as she asked: "what is it?"

Alex tried to pull his hand away, but she held onto it.

"I have already told you that I might not be able to give you the life you deserve"

She sighed. "Too many times. And I have already told you that I don't care for money and titles if I can have you"

He bit his lip. God, how Eliza wanted to feel those lips on hers, beneath her fingertips, on her skin, on...

"But that is not all that would make me a terrible husband." He did not look away, but there was a shadow of shame in his warm brown eyes.

She knew that no dark secret could be bad enough to make her give up those eyes. She also knew that that was incredibly foolish.

"First of all, know that I will always love you, how could I not, but you should also know that there is someone else I love as well, whom I can never marry, but whom I simply cannot stop loving either. All my heart will be yours, just never yours alone."

Eliza had expected many things. Dept, crime, maybe a bastard back on his island.

But not this.

Love.

Alexander Hamilton was certainly the only man mad enough to announce an affair beforehand.

Or honest enough. And if he was this honest, she could at least be certain his love for her was honest, too. And didn't the old testament allow this, as well?

Deep down, she knew that these were justifications, not reasons. The only reason she had were those eyes, and that she would rather share them than lose them.

After what must have been an eternity, Eliza slowly nodded.

Alexander's eyes widened, sparkling like the open sea.

The first time she had seen him like this was when they danced that night at the winters ball. At that moment, she had known she would do anything to see that sparkle, again and again.

"I will allow it, as long as you spare both of us the shame of a bastard child.", a more rational part of her mind demanded. The part of her that was drowning in Alexander's eyes decided to make a demand, as well: "You know, when I came here, I expected kisses." She gave him a mischievous smile.

"Eliza, you are an angel.", he whispered as he lifted the hand he still held to his lips.

And he had to be a devil, tempting her with his sinful lips and his wicked smile.

She didn't care.

He made a step, closing the space between them, while pressing soft kisses along her arm. He followed the line of her collar bone down to the edge of her dress. She loved the implications of it, but she couldn't undress in case someone would come looking for them.

So, she slid her fingers in his hair and pulled him up to her mouth. His lips were soft, and his hands roamed her body while he kissed her passionately.

He guided her towards the bed, and when she sat down at the edge, he knelt between her legs.

Alex looked up at her with a grin: "Can I?"

Eliza blushed.

She looked over to the door, just to be sure.

Safely locked.

"Yes.", she whispered, "oh god, please. Yes."

Then, his hands were under her skirts, lifting them up. Gliding up her thighs. Light kisses followed them, barely touching her. Slowly moving ever closer to that part of her no one else had touched before.

A needy whimper escaped her lips. She grabbed his hair and pressed his mouth right between her thighs.

His skillful tongue slid over a spot that made her whole body tense up with pleasure. Every lick and kiss brought her to new highs, turned her into a moaning mess. Alexander hummed into her core, and the vibrations made her feel like she was melting. Eliza moaned, gripping his hair tight as the wave of sensations washed over her.

He looked up at her with a smirk, lips glistening with her juices, while she tried to steady her breathing.

"You taste heavenly."

She felt blood rush to her face. As if talking about it was somehow more intimate than the act itself. As if that was the most scandalous thing he had told her today.

"Better than your other love?", she teased.

He thought for a moment, then answered in earnest: "Too different to be compared."

When she pulled him up into a kiss, she tasted herself on him, vaguely sweet and indeed fairly pleasant.

A sudden curiosity sparked in her mind. "Will you tell me her name?"

He shook his head decidedly. "I can't, that secret isn't mine alone."

It wasn't exactly fair, was it? Surely that other woman knew exactly who she shared Alex with.

But then again, he had said their love was forbidden. And the other woman didn't want to trust a stranger with knowledge that could ruin her life.

Maybe she was married to another, maybe she was black? Maybe she was a nun.

It would not be beyond Alexander to seduce a nun.

Either way, Eliza found herself wondering what she looked like, if she was funny, smart, kind. Maybe somewhere, deep down, she wanted to know if she was better than her.

"Will you tell me why you cannot marry her?"

Alex chuckled. "I'm afraid if I tell you anything at all, you will not stop until you have a name. And I will try to keep the secret for as long as I can."

"Well, when I find her" When, not if. "I will invite her over for tea and we shall have a good laugh gossiping about you. Whoever it might be."

"Truly whoever?" He looked so unsure. How could he still doubt her acceptance?

"Truly whoever."

Eliza leaned over to kiss the wrinkles of worry away from his beautiful face, and he leaned into her touch.

He pulled her onto his lap, and she gasped at feeling his hard member through the breaches. Fingers trembling with excitement, and maybe just a hint of nervousness, she unbuttoned his waistcoat and followed the shape of the muscles under the thin fabric of his shirt.

The most beautiful sounds escaped his lips, turning more and more desperate the further down she touched. Her hands were less shaky now, and encouraged by Alexander’s moans, she opened the buttons on his breaches.

Eliza curled her fingers around Alexander's cock, and his head fell back with a throaty moan.

Oh, his neck was begging to be kissed.

She pulled off his cravat and leaned forward to press her mouth on his pulse point, felt his heart beating rapidly.

His hands gripped the fabric of her robe tight, as she started moving her hand in a slow pace. He bucked his hips, desperate for more. Eliza set a quicker rhythm, and soon she felt him tense up under her.

She pressed her lips on his and swallowed his cries of ecstasy, as he spilled on her hand.


End file.
